1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for a combination flash hider and muzzle brake.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash hiders and muzzle brakes are used in the art to give the user a tactical advantage. A flash hider reduces the flash after firing whereas a muzzle brake reduces recoil. However, there is not a device known in the prior art which satisfactorily combines a muzzle brake with a flash hider. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a combination muzzle brake and flash hider.